The invention relates to an X-ray optics arrangement according to the preamble of claim 1. It may be particularly advantageously employed in the X-ray analysis, e.g. with the X-ray diffraction measurement, reflectometry and/or fluoro-chemical analysis.
In the X-ray analysis, the most various applications require X-radiation having a high intensity, i.e. in particular a high photon flux density. This can be achieved by focussing X-ray beams. However, in many cases it is more favourably to allow X-radiation having a very small divergence to be employed as a parallel X-radiation in the best case.
In the X-ray analysis it may also be required to provide the X-radiation in a monochromatic manner, however, in order to be able carrying out particular analyses.
Moreover, in the X-ray analysis it is desired to achieve a high surface sensitivity of the X-radiation with respect to surfaces to be analyzed or in fluidic samples which are present on substrate carriers. In such cases the X-radiation is preferably directed in a grazing manner, i.e. with relatively small angles of incidence up to a maximum of few degrees of angles of incidence and few tenth of degrees of angles of incidence, respectively, i.e. in the proximity of the critical angle of total reflection upon a sample surface and an appropriate substrate surface, respectively, and consequently the radiation cross section of the radiation is projected upon the sample surface according to 1/sin xcex8. It is desired to further increase the photon flux density per surface on the projection surface and to concentrate toward a smaller projection surface, respectively. The surface intensity and therefore the photon flux density as well are allowed to be increased by great focussing of parallel and approximately parallel X-ray beams as being well known, and consequently each locally detectable measuring signal of a sample can also be increased. In particular, the spatial resolution of the measuring signals, i.e. the greatest possible accurate coordination of the measuring signals to the measuring point provides high requirements with respect to the measuring set-up.
Usually, appropriately small dimensioned shutters are arranged in the beam path of the X-radiation such that only one portion of the X-radiation is allowed to pass through the shutter aperture towards the measuring point, and thus a locally defined coordination of the measuring signal with respect to the measuring point will be achieved. Of course, the use of such shutters causes intensity losses of the X-radiation which cannot be used for the measurement. The measuring accuracy suffers therefrom, and an increase of the required measuring time has to be accepted, respectively, which is not desired for many cases of application and also makes measurements impossible, respectively.
The mentioned drawbacks could not be completely eliminated with X-ray optics structures as well in which multilayer systems having period thicknesses adapted to concave curvatures are used which are described in DE 44 43 853 A1, for example, and it did not succeed in reducing the beam cross section of the X-radiation so far such that the intensity fall-offs due to the required shutters occur admittedly in a decreased form as always.
Miniaturizing greatly proceeds in particular in the semiconductor technology, and the step from the microrange into the nanorange requires ways from the analytics to allow the particular elements and compounds to be analyzed with a high measuring accuracy simultaneously with high spatial resolution in a short period.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an X-ray optics arrangement by means of which parallel, however, at least approximately parallel X-radiation having small beam cross sections and a respective high photon flux density can be provided.
According to the invention this object is solved with the features of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments and improvements of the invention can be achieved with the features indicated in the subordinate claims.
In the X-ray optics arrangement according to the invention usual X-ray optics components are used such as a suitable X-ray source, an X-ray focussing element and an X-ray reflecting element. Then, the X-radiation of the X-ray source is directed upon the focussing element wherein it can be a matter of an element achieving a lens effect, however, more favourably of an respective shaped reflector. The X-radiation foccussed by this element is directed upon an X-radiation reflecting element which reflecting surface is formed in a convex and parabolic manner.
Because of this surface form of the reflecting element the focussing (compression) of the X-radiation and its parallel alignment having a neglectable divergence is allowed to be simultaneously obtained which can be directed upon appropriately arranged and aligned surfaces of a sample and a substrate, respectively.
Depending on the form of the focussing element the convergent X-radiation can be generated with punctual, elliptical or line shaped cross sections wherein the surface contour of the element reflecting the X-radiation as well is adapted to this geometry, of course. With respect to line shaped beam cross sections the focussing and the reflecting elements are allowed to have a cylindrical symmetry.
For many cases of application the function of the employed shutter changes, and it serves to suppress diffused light. If shutters are required in the individual case as always in order to increase the spatial resolution, however, a substantially smaller portion of the X-ray intensity will be shuttered out by the shutters since the photon flux density in the appropriately compressed X-radiation is considerably higher than being the case with well-known solutions. Thus, an intensity gain which is greater than 2 can be achieved.
At least the surface of the reflecting element is allowed to comprise an individual reflecting layer, however, or a multilayer system which is more favourably in many cases.
If one individual reflecting layer or a reflecting element is merely used which consists of an appropriately suitable material, the X-radiation from the focussing element can be directed upon the reflecting element with an angle of xe2x89xa6than the critical angle "THgr"C of the total reflection, and the desired effect can be achieved.
In many cases, it is more favourably to use a gradient multilayer system, however, in which considering the different angles of incidence of X-rays, the individual layers of the multilayer system comprise an appropriately adapted thickness distribution by means of which the respective angles of incidence "THgr"i with a predeterminable wavelength of X-radiation meet the BRAGG relationship on each surface element of the reflecting element. The gradient layers comprise a double layer thickness varying over the length.
As a result, a further increase of the photon flux density and also an improved monochromaticity of the X-radiation can be achieved. The adjacent individual layers of each multilayer system comprise different X-ray optics refractive indices.
A greatest possible high compression of X-radiation can be achieved when the focal points F of the focussing and reflecting elements coincide with each other, however, and are arranged at least in the proximity to each other.
When the focussing element images the X-ray source into a line focus, it is further advantageous to select the parabolic form of the reflecting element to be cylindrically symmetric in order to achieve a line shaped parallel radiation.
In addition to the already mentioned advantages with the X-ray optics arrangement according to the invention a higher spatial resolution of the measuring signals can be achieved also at small angles of incidence of X-radiation since the projection surface on the sample will be reduced with approximately the same photon number.
Generally, with the invention the signal-to-noise ratio can also be improved since an additional monochromator is located in the beam path with the reflecting element.
In addition to the shortening of the measuring time the dynamic range of the measurement can be increased as well which e.g. allows to rise the information content of a measured oscilloscope pattern since diffraction orders eventually covered by background signals can be detected.
By means of a translational motion and/or a horizontal-swing about particular distances and angles of the focussing and/or reflecting elements the X-radiation can be directed upon defined small measuring points/measuring surfaces.